Carribean Sorceress
by morbidlilangel
Summary: When Edward left in New Moon he never learned the secret that Bella kept. Bella was born in the Seventeenth Century. Daughter of the Sea Goddess Calypso and Davey Jones. This is the story of what happens after he leaves. Bella is OOC
1. Chapter 1

When Edward left in New Moon he never learned the secret that Bella kept. Bella was born in the Seventeenth Century. Daughter of the Sea Goddess Calypso and Davey Jones. This is the story of what happens after he leaves. Jack Sparrow/ Bella Bella is OOC

Chapter 1

Return to the Past

(BPOV)

It has been a week since Edward left me broken in the forest. At first it felt as if my chest was being ripped apart where my heart once was. But now there is only anger and hate for him and his family.

This last week has been hard but I was finally going home. Not to Renee in Jacksonville but my true home.

I guess I should explain. My name is Isabella Jones. I am the daughter of the Sea Goddess Calypso and the feared pirate Davey Jones. A little weird to those who don't understand. Before my father became the captain of the Flying Dutchman he got my mother with child. When my mother found out it was too late to tell him.

When I was born my mother raised me the best she could. But it became hard for her when it became clear that I was a magical child with ties to my father's ship. On my 10th birthday she took me to the beach. The moment I touched the water my father was drawn to me. That was the day I met my father.

The Flying Dutchman was such a sight to behold. The dark shadow under the water then without warning a ship coming out of the water. The crew terrified me. The men were in various stages of becoming sea creatures. And the Captain was mostly a man but was beginning to change as well.

He couldn't come to land but he talked to my mother from the ship. She explained everything. He decided that he wanted to be part of my life.

So every month from that day on I would go to the sea and see my father.

On my thirteenth birthday I joined my father's ship and stayed with him for three years. In that year I became a pirate. I was very useful with the spells my mother had taught me. By that time I was a full fledged sorceress.

On my sixteenth birthday I went home to my mother. When I entered the house I could see that she was upset. That was the day she told me that I would have to go to the future. One month later I arrived in Phoenix, Arizona.

It was the middle of the night and I had no idea what to do. I sat down in front of a house and started to cry. That was when Renee came out and tried to help me. She took me into her house to try and help me. I was only wearing my night gown because my dresses would have been out of date. After talking for a while and learning a bit about her I bewitched her into believing that I was her daughter from her first marriage. When Phil came over that night I made him believe the same. A guess she must have called him before coming outside.

A year and some months later I went to Charlie. You know the rest.

So this last week I have been erasing myself from everybody's minds. When I go home the only ones who will remember me will be them.

Today is the day and Charlie was the last one to forget me.

After making Charlie forget I went into my room and started to dig around in my closet. I still had my night gown and a dress I had made myself. It is a beautiful dress if I can say so myself.

It is off white with long flowing sleeves. The skirts are long almost floor length. Along the bodice and skirt I embroidered flowers and flowing designs in red. My corset is laced with red satin ribbon and I have red bows along the sleeves. I have my white shoes that I was wearing the night I was found.

I quickly changed into my dress and put on my shoes I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my long mahogany hair and left it down. I can't wait to feel the sea breeze sweep through my hair again.

Walking back into the bedroom, can't really call it mine as I am now leaving, I light five candle and place them around me in a circle. I take a deep breath and begin my chant. "Calypso great Goddess of the sea, Take me back to the time I am meant to be." I repeated that five times before the magic took me. In a great flash of light I was pulled into the stream of time. For all I knew it could have been seconds, minutes, or days before I fell to the ground in front of my mother.

Finally I was home.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I did not write Twilight or the Script of Pirates of the Carribean.

Chapter 2

(APOV)

It has been almost a week since we Edward left Bella. Its hard to believe I didn't see this happening. My family is falling apart right before my eyes and there is nothing I can do. Maybe I should look into her future just to see if she is ok. I am just so worried about her.

Right now I am out hunting with Jasper. This whole thing tearing him apart. We might have to leave them soon. I know that it will hurt Esme but I can't let Jasper keep going through this alone. He has to deal with all of their emotions and his own guilt for attacking Bella.

Oh no. I can feel myself being pulled into a vision. I know its going to be about Bella as she was the last thought I had before this.

_Bella walked into her living room and looked at Charlie who was sitting in his chair watching a football game. She looked upset for just a second then determined._

"_Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked but her tone of voice made it clear that it wasn't a request._

"_Sure Bells. What's on your mind?" Charlie asked as he turned off the TV ._

"_I wanted to thank you for allowing me to live with you. I have had a great time since I came here and I didn't expect that. Thank you for being such a great dad." She said with tears in her eyes. _

"_What brought this on Bells? You make it seem as if you are leaving. Are you going back to Renee because He left?" Charlie asked with a look of utter despair on his face. He got out of his chair and stumbled over to her. His arms quickly wrapped around her as if she would disappear if he didn't._

"_No Dad. I am not going back to Renee. Its time I went home. And its time for you to forget that I ever existed. I will miss you Dad but you won't ever remember the girl who was your daughter for a while. I love you and goodbye." She kissed his forehead then looked into his eyes. "You never had a daughter. You've never even met a girl named Isabella. Now you will go lay down on the couch and sleep until morning." With that she walked away from him and up the stairs. Charlie did as she instructed as if he were a mindless zombie._

_Bella went into her room then straight to her closet. She pushed through her clothes to a box hidden in the back that even I had never noticed before. Inside was a dress that looked like it came from another century. It was gorgeous. Under the dress was a night gown from the same time period. She put on the dress and some white shoes that I know I never bought but they weren't her style. _

_She walked to the bathroom and brushed her hair then left it down. Looked at the mirror and smiled to herself. She looked like a princess in a fairytale._

_As she walked into her bedroom there was a bounce to her step. She went to her draw and pulled out five white candles and placed them around herself in a circle. She said a weird chant five times then disappeared in a flash of light._

When I came out of my vision I noticed two things at once. I was dry sobbing and that Jasper was holding me as he gently rocked me. He wrapped me in waves of calm as soon as he noticed I was back in the present.

As my sobs subsided he finally spoke, " Alice baby what's wrong? What happened in your vision that upset you so much? I could feel your heartbreak from miles away."

"She is leaving, Jazz, and there is nothing I can do about it. Bella is going somewhere that we can't follow. She will leave by noon tomorrow." As I said this I started to sob again.

"Come on we have to tell the family. Maybe there is something we can do to stop her. You have to explain what happens to the family." He picked me up and started to run home as he said this.

When we got to the house everyone came rushing out to see what was wrong. They must have heard me crying.

Jasper took us straight to the couch in the living room. Once everyone was seated I explained my vision the best I could through my sobs. Edward of course watched the whole thing from my mind. Silence followed the my explanation.

Emmett was the first to break the silence as always. "Well then we have to go stop her. We can't let her completely leave. She is family even if she doesn't know it. We should have never left in the first place. This would have never happened. She would be with us forever and we would all be happy. Without her our family is falling apart and drifting away."

We were all shocked from his outburst. We knew he was right but we never expected something like this from Emmett of all people. But if we were shocked by Emmett then there is no explaining how we felt after the next of our family spoke.

"He is right you know. I never thought I would say this but we need her in this family or we will fall apart. We have to go to her and see if there is anyway we get her to forgive us. If we don't then our family will never be complete. We have to try because we can't live like this." As Rosalie said this Emmett held her close to him.

"We can't though. I promised her that it would be like we never existed. We can't break that promise I won't allow us to." Edward growled at the family. That of course started a fight. But the time we settled the argument in everyone but Edward's favor it was already ten in the morning. That gave us two hours to get to Forks from Alaska. Even with vampire speed we probably wouldn't make it. But we had to try.

When we got to Bella's house we heard Charlie snoring in the living room and Bella chanting in her bedroom. By the time we got into her room the bright light was dimming and she no where in sight. Our family started to sob the moment that we saw that we were too late. She was already gone.

(BPOV)

I got off of the ground and ran into my mother's open arms. I had missed this so much. My mother is my best friend as well as my mother. There is no better mother in the world. Never has been, never will be.

Soon she took a step back to look at me.

"My baby girl you have grown into a beautiful young lady. I am so happy you are home. I have missed you so much. Your Father has been so worried about you. He will want to know that you have finally come home. How are you? What have you been doing? What was the future like?" My mother asked so quickly I almost didn't understand what she was asking.

"Mother calm down. I am happy to be home too, I missed you every second I was gone. I will speak to father either later today or tomorrow. I am well. And it will take ages to tell you what I have been up to. And you might think me ill after I tell you. But please believe me. I promise everything I tell you is true."

So with that I begin my tale. From beginning to end it takes me four hours to tell her everything. When I finally finish my tale my mother is holding me. By the look on her face I can tell that she is pissed at the Cullens and upset with herself because she wasn't there for me.

"Oh my poor baby. I am so sorry that you went through all of that. I can't believe I missed your first love and that it ended like that. I wanted to be there for you when you met your first love. I never expected it to be like that either."

"Its ok Mother. You couldn't be there with me for that. I am fine. It hurt at first but then I just got angry. What do you expect with who my parents are. A goddess and an immortal pirate. I don't stay sad I get angry and I wanted revenge. But the best I could do was come home. Now they can't hurt me anymore. I am out of their reach forever. I am mortal by the time they are born I will be nothing but a legend."

"That isn't true my darling daughter. Think about what you just said. Your mother is a goddess and your father is immortal. You too are immortal my child. On your twenty fifth birthday you to will gain immortality. You too will be a goddess. Don't be angry with me. I didn't understand until you had left for the future. You will be the Goddess of the Wind and Tide. Very important to any who travel the seven seas and close to your father and me."

"How Mother? I thought you had to be born as a Goddess. How do I become a Goddess?"

"My child. You were born a goddess But a baby can not be trusted with the power that comes with their destiny. That would bring so much pain and suffering to the mortals and gods alike."

"I need time to come to terms with this Mother. I think I will go talk to Father for a while. Maybe talking with him will make things easier on me. I will be home soon. I love you Mother." With that I ran out of our shack. I ran as fast as I could to the sea.

Before I called my father to me I sat on the sand to try and get a grasp of how this could be possible. I always thought that I was a mortal. I figured one day I would meet a man settle down. Have a family and die. Now what was I suppose to do? Any man I met would die while I would live forever. Unless I had them turned into a vampire. Oh this is hopeless. I might as well call father. I have missed him.

With that I got up and walked into the water. In less than five minutes I saw the dark shadow under the water. I smiled as I saw my father's ship appear out of the water. The moment they were out the crew sent came and got me.

Once on board I ran to my father. Over the years he has sprouted tentacles where his beard once was. But it did not matter to me. He is my father and I will love him no matter what happens. The crew quickly gather around us in a group hug. To most people this crew is thought to be a horrible and sadistic bunch. But I know better. They are a family. My family. Well most are. Some of the crew still see Father as an evil and cruel man but he isn't. He only is when you don't want to be a part of the family. Some never want to let go of the belief that this is their hell. The idiots.

After all the hugging and "We missed you" "Never leave again" and "So happy your backs" Father and I got to be alone.

"Isabella, I am so relived that you are back with us. I was worried something happened to you. I missed you my girl." Father said as soon as we made it to his room. "When did you get back?"

"I missed you too Father. I only got back a few hours ago. I spent some time with Mother then came straight to you. Of course that was after she told me that I was to become a goddess on my twenty fifth birthday."

"Oh. I know that must have come as a surprise. Yes your mother told me. She was crying the day she told me. She didn't want you to hate her because she didn't know before that. We always thought that you were going to be a mortal and leave us one day."

"I don't hate either of you Father. It is just going to take me some time to get use to this. I think I may go see the world before I become a goddess though." I told him as I hugged him again. "I know I just got back but that may be what is best for me for now. I have seven years before I am to become a goddess. In that time I can travel the world and enjoy myself before I am a slave to the world."

"You would never be a slave. You are higher than all the beings on this world. The Gods are what make this world work. There would not be a world without you and the other Gods. But if you want to see the world before deal with your destiny. Just make sure you visit and call to me if you need me."

"You know Father, sometimes I wonder if you carved all your heart out or if you missed a bit."

"I wonder that myself sometimes. Now you should go back to your Mother and tell her of your plans."

"Fine. I will come back before I set out so that we can spend some time together. I love you Father." I say as I hug him again. I really am going to miss my parents but I feel that this is something I must do.

"I love you too my child. One of the crew will take you to shore as always. We will see each other again soon." He looked as if he didn't want to let me leave.

Soon I am on shore and begin my long trek home. I am not looking forward to the conversation I am going to have with my mother.

A/N: Sorry if it takes me some time between chapters. Between my fiance and work I don't have much time to write.


End file.
